Shadow Boxing
by Blue Deity
Summary: Hakumen is confronted by his past self


**Disclaimer:** I do not own BlazBlue or any of it's characters, all elements belong to Arc System works.

_**Shadow Boxing**_

"Aw, c-c'mon, give me a break!" Ragna the Bloodedge crocked, blood running from his mouth and his multiple wounds. "A-All, all this-this time i-t was you?" His assailant was crouched over him, cradling his body as he breathed his last breaths. He had just revealed his face to him, Ragna's eyes had widened when he first saw what was beneath his mask, but now he seemed to be at peace.

"I am sorry brother." Hakumen began, supporting his brother's head as he lay outside the Boundary. Even after all these years, all that he had done and been through, Hakumen still felt sadness, having to take the life of his beloved brother, all to save the world. "I did what you asked brother, when I killed you, I did it as me."

"Thanks." Ragna chuckled sarcastically. "I-ironic isn't if Jin?"

"How so?"

"The first time we've talked as actual brothers in years and it's while I'm dying."

"We were never typical brothers." Hakumen replied, despite everything a small smile coming to his mouth.

"No, no we weren't." Ragna chuckled again. "H-Hey, isn't the old-old cat guy gonna be pissed at you for off-offin' m-me?"

"Grimalkin and I have an understanding." Hakumen answered simply.

"Ah." Ragna's eyes became glassy. "W-Well g-guess this is it." His breathing became shallower and before long, it ceased. Hakumen replaced his mask over his face and lay his brother onto the ground. He reached down and gently moved Ragna's eyelids closed.

"Rest now brother, you don't need to fight anymore, you don't need to struggle. And do not worry, **I** will send Terumi to you before long, rest easy in that fact." Just then, Hakumen felt a presence.

"What's going on?" He heard a _very_ familiar voice. "What have you done to my brother?" Hakumen easily dodged the ice blades that came flying at him, hopping backwards and watching the shatter on the ground. "Get away from him!" As Hakumen had predicted, the _boy_ had arrived. With his idiotic sword in hand, Jin had followed Ragna, but for whatever reason he had been delayed, marks of battle were found on his face and clothes, he must have met with resistance. He immediately crouched next to Ragna's body and took him hold, creating a scene highly reminiscent of the one that had just taken place.

"Brother? Brother?" Jin screamed, shaking Ragna to no avail.

"So, the slave that pretends to be a hero has finally arrived." Hakumen mocked, his voice returning to it's usual deadpan. Jin's head shot up, his tear stained icy blue eyes glaring at him with all the hatred the boy had in his body.

"H-How dare you, how dare you do this to him?" Hakumen remembered this, remembered this twisted devotion that he had had for his brother. How the sword had twisted his love for his brother, driven him nearly insane in his desire to keep him safe, he believed if he killed him he'd be safe.

"Irony." Hakumen muttered lowly, looking down at his brother's dead body.

"What did you say?" Jin released his hold on Ragna and stood, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I'm going to make you pay!" He seethed.

"Foolish boy." Hakumen thought, shaking his head. More ironies. This boy, this fool was as insignificant to what was _really_ going on as _he_ thought everyone else was. It was nearly amusing.

"It is interesting that you of all people are the most clueless as to what it is that stands before you." Hakumen scoffed.

"Shut up!" Jin spat. "I don't give a damn who you are! You hurt Ragna! And that meand I'm going to _KILL _you!"

"Hmm." Hakumen flicked his katana, causing Ragna's blood to splatter upon the ground. "Very well. You have no place in this world anyway, you only exist so I may be, and I already am, therefore, you serve no purpose."

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Jin demanded. Hakumen ignored him, instead he raised his sword in front of himself, his long hair flew up and the entire Boundary quaked, results of the massive amounts of power he was emitting. Jin remained resolute, keeping his gaze solely on his opponent. It was this resolve, this determination, it was almost impressive, _almost_.

"I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand I will reap the sins of the world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction!" His energies gathered, Hakumen turned his sword in Jin. "I am Hakumen! The end has come!"

**END**


End file.
